


after dark

by CapnWinghead



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Finn (Star Wars), Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnWinghead/pseuds/CapnWinghead
Summary: Finn wanted to make a great impression on Poe's father. Getting caught fooling around with Poe after dark certainly wouldn't help.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 20
Kudos: 121





	after dark

**Author's Note:**

> Quick fill for Day 5 of AU August. Prompt: Bed Sharing.
> 
> Hoping to write more for these two!

Finn had nagged Poe for quite some time about visiting Yavin IV.

They’d been together for several months now and, as Poe so lovingly put it, Finn was “pretty much stuck with him” now. After several declarations, both with liquid courage and completely sober mind, Finn was family. Which meant he should have met Poe’s father, Kes Dameron, by now.

When Poe finally managed to find the time, they packed up and made the trip. Kes had been thrilled to see them. He’d chided Poe even more than Finn had for hiding Finn away. Dinner had gone well and Finn was pretty sure he’d made a great impression.

Which was why he was currently pressed to the edge of the bed in Poe’s childhood bedroom.

“Finn, come on,” Poe pleaded, his breath warm and wet across the nape of Finn’s neck.

“Your father is just down the hall,” he hissed. Poe’s palm spread out over Finn’s belly, rubbing in tight circles as his cock pressed tight against Finn’s ass. Eyes falling shut, Finn fought the insistent tug behind his navel, his skin warming in response to Poe’s touch. “We can’t,” he rasped.

“I need you.” Lips pressed to Finn’s skin, sucking lightly before nipping teasingly. Shuddering, Finn’s cock started to swell in his pants. Pressed back into the circle of Poe’s arms, the words came quietly, “I know you can feel me.”

He rolled his hips forward, holding Finn tight to him as he felt the bulge of his cock against the cleft of his ass. Breath quickening, Finn fell into his rhythm, heat coiling in his center. Hands twined in the sheets, wrapped in Poe’s strong arms, his scent surrounding him. He was so hot at Finn’s back, his hand twisted in Finn’s shirt revealing his stomach to the cool air.

“We’ll be quiet,” Poe offered, a smile in his kiss as his hand slipped underneath Finn’s shirt.

Finn shivered as the calloused fingers brushed against his bare skin. A rough finger pad found a hard nipple, drawing a moan Finn rushed to stifle. Poe played at it, his mouth open over the spot where Finn’s neck met his shoulder. Pulling Finn tighter to his chest, his free hand dipped into Finn’s pants.

Fingers slipped in precome soaking the fabric. Poe’s breath caught, his hand wrapping tight around the shaft. “You’re so wet for me, baby.”

Finn struggled to speak as Poe’s hands left him dizzy. “Is that a bad thing?”

His thumb swiped over the swollen head, drawing more slick and spreading it around. He rocked against Finn’s ass needfully, panting, “It’s so good.”

He stroked Finn tightly, pinching his nipple as he quickly turned Finn into a sopping mess, his pants soaked in minutes. Bucking into Poe’s hand mindlessly, chasing that slow spreading heat at the base of his spine. Chewing his lip to bits to hold back the needy whines in the back of his throat. Each little keen made Poe’s cock pulse where it was pressed to Finn’s lower back. Leaking wetly along the back of his shirt, the feel of it making Finn shiver with pleasure.

He wanted to feel it on his bare skin; wanted to be wet with it. His stomach tightened, cock pulsing hard with each stroke of Poe’s hand.

“Poe,” he panted, his eyes opening dazedly. “Want you inside me.”

Poe cursed, pressing his head to Finn’s shoulder. “Can’t.”

“I’ll be quiet,” Finn said, his face burning at the plea in his voice.

“It’s not you I’m worried about.”

Licking his lips, Finn tried again. “Please.”

Poe turned him over, his eyes dark and ravenous. Swallowing Finn up instantly as he took in Finn’s face. A wicked grin spread across his face, a mischievous spark in his eye. It filled Finn with a dangerous thrill, his blood singing.

“This is a bad idea.” His lip caught between his teeth as he eyed Finn for a moment.

He climbed off the bed, returning with a familiar bottle and setting it on the small table by the bed. His cock tented his pants as he reached out and tugged Finn further down the bed by his hips. His hand behind Finn’s head as he crushed their mouths together, a dirty slide of his tongue against Finn’s as he opened for him easily. Finn’s fingers slid into his hair, holding him close as Poe tugged his pants down impatiently. Sucking on his tongue, Finn spread out, welcoming Poe between his legs.

Groaning, Poe’s hands came down on either side of Finn’s face as he reached for the bottle. Slicking a finger, he circled Finn’s entrance, working it gently. Hungrily swallowing Finn’s gasp when the tip finally slipped inside. Pulling away, he sat back on his knees, watching avidly as his finger sunk in to the knuckle.

“Never get tired of watching that,” he murmured, pulling out carefully.

He took Finn’s mouth again as he gently worked in a second finger. He was painstakingly careful, as careful with Finn for the hundredth time as he’d been the first. At times, it was frustrating, especially now that Finn really wanted to be full of him, but it was reassuring that Poe took such good care of him. Finally, Poe had two fingers buried inside, curling them as he searched for that spot deep inside.

Finn spread out, canting his hips until the brush of Poe’s fingers sent spikes of pleasure down his spine. Moaning, Finn chased that feeling, rolling his hips as he rode Poe’s hand. Poe lapped at his bottom lip, taking it between his teeth as he worked that spot knowingly. His clothed cock pressed tight to Finn’s bare thigh, wetting his skin.

Poe was playing a game now: sinking his fingers deep inside, working that spot until Finn’s cock swelled hard against his belly and then he’d back off. Leave him needy and keening, gentling the pumps of his fingers. Slipping a third finger inside, he stretched Finn wider, his cock dribbling along his belly. Poe could keep him like this forever, bringing him to the edge just to tease and leave him wanting.

Finn tightened around his fingers, drawing a curse from Poe’s lips. “Stop teasing me.”

Poe touched his cheek, guiding his head gently back into the pillows. Finn’s eyes opened, meeting his. “Sorry, it’s just,” he licked his lips, eyes dark as they traced Finn’s face, settling on his swollen lips before trailing down the rest of his body. “You’re beautiful like this.”

Finn shivered, his heart turning over in his chest. Poe slicked his cock, centering his hips and guiding the thick head of his cock to Finn’s slick entrance. Holding Finn’s gaze, his breath caught as he slowly began to push inside. Finn let out a slow breath, braced for the slight burn. It quickly gave way to the pleasure of being filled, pulling Finn under as his eyes fell shut. Lightheaded, shamelessly arching into Poe’s grip on his hips.

Melting into the sheets as Poe bottomed out, stroking his sides as he let Finn feel it. Then he withdrew, starting a slow rhythm. Pushing in with long, deep strokes that left Finn scrabbling at the sheets, toes curling. His stomach tightened with every thrust, drawing Poe further inside, his legs wrapping tight around his hips and keeping him in. Poe’s breath quickened, his hips snapping harder, rougher, his hands gripping Finn’s thighs, spreading him wider.

Finn felt it coming, his cock slapping against his belly, dribbling over his skin. He wasn’t going to last long. He was letting out broken moans and desperate pleas, curses, Poe’s name interspersed in between. Poe fucked into him deep, sliding over Finn’s prostate. Finn’s eyes rolled back, arching as Poe angled his hips to run over that spot again and again.

Shoving his fist in his mouth, Finn’s world erupted as he came, painting his chest and Poe’s stomach in white. Spine melting, his stomach tightening with every thick pulse as Poe worked him through it, rolling his hips. Finn’s head fell back, eyes falling open to find Poe’s. He was wrecked, clutching at Finn desperately as his thrusts grew rougher, his rhythm stuttering.

Finn cupped his face, curling up as he pulled him into a sloppy kiss. Panting, Poe’s cock swelled inside of him. He pushed in a few more times before settling in deep, filling him. Groaning, Poe fucking him harder, his hips stuttering as he spilled, hot and messy. Finally, he came to a stop, buried in deep as he caught his breath.

“Maker,” he panted with a breathless laugh.

Laughing, Finn stroked his hair. Poe came to rest on top of him pulling out carefully. He grabbed the shirt he’d worn that day and cleaned up half-assedly. Tossing the shirt aside, he pulled Finn to his chest and pressed a line of kisses, sealing the marks he’d made earlier.

Smiling, he nosed into Finn’s neck and sighed.


End file.
